The Fiore Region
Fiore is another small region, though a good portion of it is on the main land mass of the world. They are notably one of the most diverse settlements by humans, even allowing Pokemon to live among them as complete equals. Pokeballs are not sold here. Geography Fiore's terrain is mostly flat lands with a small mountain range crossing the center of the region. While some of the area is forested the trees are relatively short compared to other regions. What's strange about the Fiore region is the four main towns correspond to a certain season, and they use Pokemon to maintain a certain season in each town, completely ignoring what would be the natural season of the year. Locations Fall City - Location of the autumn season Ringtown - Location of the spring season Summerland - Location of the summer season Wintown - Location of the winter season Lifestyles and Culture The most notable difference about Fiore compared to other regions is that Pokemon live as equals among them. There are still wild Pokemon about, but people welcome them with open arms. Some speculate this is why the region has such a small population, though the Pokemon in the towns seem to have come to respect the people as their own and will protect them. As noted before, the Fiore region doesn't participate in the production of Pokeballs or any capture devices for Pokemon. They see it as a threat to the relationship they have with the Pokemon and believe that people should treat Pokemon as equals, and see any "trainer" as brutish and a threat to their society. History Fiore was settled by a group of Sinnoh travelers who set about getting the rare Pokemon Eevee and it's evolutions for it's products - fur especially. Fiore became well known for it's fur trade of more exotic Pokemon and because of this, the Eevee line was wiped out in the region. Eventually however, due to a man befriending one of the last Eevees before it was killed by a fur trader, a group began to rise up and gain power in the region that supported treating Pokemon like humans. More and more people joined the group, and the traders were kicked out of the region. The new policy of allowing Pokemon to freely live in towns began slowly, with more deaths than their were friendly encounters, but eventually, a Cobalion decided that it approved of this way of life and joined the town, protecting both the Pokemon and humans in it alike. The Cobalion still resides in Fall City, greeting new travelers and protecting it's people. Mythology The people of Fiore believe that they were meant to pave the way for friendships between Pokemon and humans, and believe that the man who originally befriended the last Eevee before it died was the spark to their new lifestyle, and have memorialized him in all of the towns. They treat him as a mythological figure as well. People also worship the "Old Gods" or legendary Pokemon here, though not in an obsessive sense. They have shrines dedicated to the legendary Pokemon and they are not uncommon to find in homes or in towns. Technology Fiore has relatively few technological advancements and they prefer to keep it that way - bikes and walking take the place of cars, and although they have electricity it's very sparingly used. The four towns have a large center bonfire that is kept burning day and night, and people are encouraged to throw things they no longer need in there as a way of making it useful for something else. Pokedexes are not used here as many people can identify the Pokemon off hand, and all schools teach about Pokemon. Pokeballs are banned from the region, and you're not even allowed to bring in captured Pokemon if you are traveling there. Pokemon The Fiore region is home to many varieties of Pokemon, all of them except the Eevee family due to their extinction long ago in their history. They have not yet attempted to re-introduce Eevee and it's evolutions into their region again. Category:Regions